Wildflower
by Fangirl-Rupkatha
Summary: This was written before The crimes of Grindelwald came out, I was an amateur writer, so sorry if it is too cheesy. Newt has a friend in London who teases Tina about him in her letters, and things become fluffy from there.


. _Dear Miss Goldstein_

_You wanted to be personally informed, and I felt liabled. He is coming._

_P.S. - It will remain a secret as promised._

_Duh, sorry for the formality girl, couldn't help myself. Guess what? I can tell you must be blushing while reading this, but he had been quite off guard since he was confirmed on revisiting New York. I'm so happy for you two._

_Hey, don't forget to write all the details to me. If you don't, Queenie bloody well will. All details, mind you *wink* *wink*_

_Yours teasingly,_

_Anemone_

~**New York city, 1928~**

Porpentina Goldstein was trying her best not to giggle out loud as she sat in her room one afternoon, reading her friend's letter.

Friend - what an understatement.

While she spent a month in Scotland last year to visit Hogwarts, she made only one friend there. Anemone was a Ravenclaw, a fellow classmate of Newt Scamander.

Tina had visited Hogwarts at Newt's request and Albus Dumbledore's encouragement. After all, it didn't need a legilimens like him or Queenie to see, how deeply Newt and Tina were in love.

So clear, that Anemone caught it on the second day itself. Tina found that she grew really fond of that one British witch, and she could share anything with her.

"Newt? Never knew he had it in him back at school. How did he propose you? Or was it you?" Anemone had asked.

Tina had felt herself blushing, "He sent me love letter actually, saying that if I decide to refuse, he would never bother me with his presence again. Turns out he never expected me to...err...feel the same you see."

Anemone had frowned, "What a bugger! It's written all over your bloody face that you fancy him."

Tina had squealed, "Anomede! Language! Besides, I wasn't so...open about it back then. No wonder he was nervous, but...the letter was rather romantic! I had to roll all over my bed for a moment to stop giggling, he can be quite the lover."

Anemone had fondly rolled her eyes, "Says miss Tina, who just now kissed him because he was feeling nervous."

"You saw that? Crap!" Tina had gone redder.

* * *

Recalling memories of Hogwarts, Tina somehow misses Newt even more. He last visited her two weeks ago, feels like a lifetime already. She misses Anemone too, it's been months in her case. But her letter, confirms his revisit.

Tina reread her tease, but felt lucky that Newt was still head over heels for her, much like how she feels every time he would hesitantly pull her closer..._stop daydreaming..._Tina started writing back to Anemone, promising to give all the details.

**~Time skip of three days~**

Today her Newt would finally come back. Tina could hardly contain her feels, much to Queenie's amusement and occasional scolding.

"You're all over the place Teen. Stop fantasising, it's embarrassing to know how he touched your waist last winter. I don't wanna know all that." Queenie had blushed herself at the private images of her sister and to-be-brother-in-law.

Of course Newt didn't officially court Tina yet, but Queenie has a distinct gut feeling that this visit would bring an engagement ring with a freckle faced hopeless lover. She beams.

Sometime in the afternoon, a ship settles down near the port of New York, and an unconventionally handsome British gentleman fidgets with his Klein blue coat and walks towards a specific boarding, where men were prohibited.

"I really could just stay somewhere else Queenie, I'm not allowed to..."

"Shut it honey, we hide you well. It will be like last time." Queenie had reassured with her usual scoldings.

"Last time was with Anemone, Professor, Jacob and me. You won't be using enlargement charm this time too, would you?" Newt looked from Queenie to Tina.

Queenie flatly said, "You can bunk in with Tina."

Along with Tina's gasps and protests, Queenie successfully made Newt go beetroot.

"How is she?"

"Anemone? Busier, but happy I believe. One time, she looked rather suspicious. Said she wrote a letter to you Tina." Newt looked expectantly at her.

"She is...umm...happy for us. She can be...you know..."

"Teasing? Oh I know all too much." Newt laughed.

Queenie asked, "Unusual name though, what does it mean again?"

"Anemone is a muggle flower, the ones that are found in Europe have a distinct connection to Greek mythology. You know, Aphrodite? Goddess of love? But sorry, I'm rambling." Newt blushed.

Laughing, Tina fondly remarked, "I've seen 'em in Hogwarts, she herself planted 'em to show me. Pretty wildflowers."

They ate dinner, chatting easily like old times.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tina asked sleepily.

"I'm holding your hand. If that's alright with you." Newt had uncertainly said, already uncomfortable lying in the same bed with his Tina. His. Of course they are lovers, but...improper still.

Tina gave a surprised look, "Of course it is. It's more than alright."

As he held her hand, she shifted a bit more into his chest and nuzzles her head near his throat. Newt kissed her hair.

Tina, as rough and efficient an Auror she was, would always knock out when it came to sleeping. Now in Newt's loving arms and warmth, she was sleeping so soundly that she didn't even move when Newt pressed his lips to her hair.

Newt was awoke in the middle of the night, much to his annoyance. But as soon as his eyes fell upon his Tina, his frown turned into a smile of pure adoration.

He was a light sleeper, a practise caused for the well being of his creatures. So he was awoke again, and had nothing to do.

Sleep wouldn't come, so he simply gazed at Tina's sleeping form. Her beautiful lips were moving ever so slightly as she breathed. Her hair a mess, but his favorite mess in the world. His eyelashes were magestic, Newt would rather count them than he would count stars.

Newt gave a feather light touch to her soft cheek, she didn't even stir. Smiling, Newt touched his nose with hers, she smelled like fresh rain, or she felt like light wind. No kidding, Newt was a dreamer, a romantic one.

He pulled her closer by her waist, to which Tina sighed. Newt watched closely, afraid to wake up her up. But suddenly and distinctly her lips curved upwards, she was smiling contently in her sleep. Newt felt a light hand resting itself casually on his chest, and thought he couldn't be happier to come back.


End file.
